SF Guide
BASIC TIPS: Speed, Speed, Speed- Being faster then your opponents is one of the most important parts of this game, if they beat you too an attack your chances of winning decrease dramatically no matter how good your mid game is. My videos dont show great speed ATM because I just came off a two year hiatus but they'll get better eventually. Breaker stacking/Comboing- Getting comfortable with breaker stacking is soo important. This is where a majority of your combination's come from and comboing is another essential pert of winning sword fights consistently. If you cant combo and breaker stack you cant win. Even if it is just starting with a double or triple get used to stacking your breakers! Conservation- Don't break single blocks when ever possible, instead save your breakers or find some way to use them in your current combination. Even if you just stack them on the left side of the screen it is better then breaking one block because if you are attacked first there is a chance they could get you out of trouble! Some times small is better- You dont always have to go for huge combinations to win matches in fact there are a ton of great swordfighters who use many small combinations, tremendous defense, and mid game to win all the time. Three great examples are me ,johnydepp, and especially bigdoofus (one of my favorite fighters of all time). So next time you want to call someone who opened with a triple and still beat you badly, a greenie think again. Know sword patterns- If you want to become a good sword fighter it is important that you know what every swords pattern at least looks like, that way you can build to their pattern and combo mid game much more effectively. One of the best swordfighters ever IMO papermario memorized the bottom six colors of every single falch saber skull dagger and scimitar, im not saying to be good you have to take it to that level but keep it in mind that other people do. Build what you feel not what you think- SWORD CHOICE- Most used openers: Single sword & sprinkle opener- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YqI0v6XMMas This opener is a larger example of a one sword and sprinkle opener. This exact attack will send a 2x12 and 5-7 rows of sprinkles. This attack works especially well with falchions and skull daggers and is also one of my favorites. You can also do a similar smaller attack if you know your opponent likes to strike early .- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=64Q3gIXo31I. Another thing to consider is trying to attack first when ever possible because with nearly all sword patterns landing the sword in column 2&3 is preferential to landing it in 5&6 plus it has the added advantage of cutting your opponent off from using column one for at least the next three turns as your sword turns back to normal pieces. Over all this is a great opener whether you choose to make it a vegas or a bingo so make sure to add it your repertoire. Two 2x2 opener- Ok I would say this is the most common opener of all time and is especially popular with falch users but is effective with any sword if it is big enough. The idea is to kill your opponent before they have a chance to counter your attack which is why using a falch is very effective. If you get a large 2 sword opener off such as my example in the video you will win more times then not.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kX-msHW_JGE Sprinkle bomb- This is an attack that has really gone out of style because it is very technical and sometimes difficult to pull off, back when I first started playing all the players from TTB (Toki Toki Boom for you youngins) were fantastic at this attack but as the game evolved it kind of became antiquated very few sword fighters can still use it effectively...that being said they are some of the best sword fighters around. When used correctly this can be a very powerful attack. The only three swords i would ever consider using for this attack in order of effectiveness are; Skull Dagger, Reversed Saber, and Stiletto although some people do it with a falch and counter I am not personally a big fan.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NA_WzhROD5A Smaller sprinkle attack/layering technique- This is similar to the above technique however you do it a little at a time3-4 rows at maximum while mixing in some small to medium strikes. The same three swords work very well for this as worked for the last attack. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4guYF2L-mdk Insta- This is one of the attacks that has gone by the way side for the most part with the advent of the quick strike. however it is still useful in 2v2 as well as 1v1 if you happen to get perfect pieces to craft the attack. Pros obviously is that it kills your opponent instantly. A con is that it is often times too slow and takes up alot of space and pieces so you cant be building 2 combos at once. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=heMd5y0x5KI http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LC3ycMfsPds Single sword quick strike- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8cdvOkK2yNk This has become one of the most used attacks in sword fighting today, it lends a great opportunity to foil(pun Intended) a large attack your opponent may be in the process of building, by breaking their stacked breakers. This is a great attack to use if you have a good mid game and can counter effectively and quickly. Another plus is that you can build two attacks at the same time because it is a relatively small build. Works best with falcion scimitar and reversed saber. two sword quick strike- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-uwMP4wy5ss This has become one of the most used attacks in sword fighting today, it lends a great opportunity to foil(pun Intended) a large attack your opponent may be in the process of building, by breaking their stacked breakers. This is a great attack to use if you have a good mid game and can counter effectively and quickly. Another plus is that you can build two attacks at the same time because it is a relatively small build. Works best with falcion scimitar and reversed saber. Category:Piracy Puzzles